


[Podfic] Vacuum

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Bexless' story. <i>OTP ridiculous domesticity ... in space?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Vacuum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vacuum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231211) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



**Length:** 10:03

 

 **Download it[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?0yxxn8xhi9ls68c) in MP3 format. ** (Mediafire, 9.21MB)


End file.
